Déjate llevar
by Principito
Summary: Quinn siente una angustia terrible la cual le provoca un vacio en el pecho, y al terminar su último año de instituto, siente que ese malestar no va a desaparecer hasta que una morena de pequeña estatura le demuestra lo contrario.
1. Chapter 1

Otra vez se veía atrapada por esa brisa tan llevadera, todos los aromas se mezclaban en la misma, y le provocaba una irremediable sonrisa al sentir el perfume de las flores bañadas ya por el rocío. No sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que estaba ahí, desde hace mucho ya, que esa era su costumbre favorita, pasar horas interminables en aquél lugar, no se sorprendió al ver como el sol comenzaba a asomarse, matizando de naranja cada lugar que su luz alcanzara. Entrecerró los ojos y miró al frente, las estrellas se habían escondido nuevamente hacía largo rato, el calor de los rayos solares comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, se sentía bien con aquella sensación de calor que estos le provocaban, como si de caricias se tratasen, recorrían todo su cuerpo. Le recordaban a ella, LA recordaba a ella, siempre lo hacía. Ese lugar estaba impregnado de su esencia y ella lo sabía. Por eso amaba pasar cada momento que tenía en aquel espacio abierto, y lleno de naturaleza – Sonrió de lado- era irónico pensar que ese lugar fuera el favorito de aquella persona, siendo que siempre demostraba que no se llevaba bien con los espacios verdes y que tampoco eran de su agrado, que siempre que podía evitaba contacto con la naturaleza, debido que siempre se encargaba de remarcar que había nacido para vivir entre el bullicio, luces brillantes y voces intermitentes que le regalaban las grandes ciudades. En fin, solo ella sabía la verdad, que aquella chica solo fingía para los demás, que era su manera de demostrar que podía con todo lo que la rodeara, sus defensas para un mundo lleno de complicaciones, malestares y baches incontables. Recordó la noche en que ambas se relajaron y pudieron al fin hablar de cómo se sentían, de porque siempre chocaban con el solo hecho de hablarse, de mirarse.

Ella estaba sentada en el techo de la casa en donde transcurría su última fiesta de instituto, habían llegado al final del año y terminado el mismo con las mejores calificaciones, pudiendo así calificar para varias universidades, aunque eso era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento, este año había cambiado del todo, ya no sentía necesidad de poder, mucho menos de lastimar a nadie, solo quería sentirse bien, terminar de conocerse y llegar a ser lo más feliz que pudiera, pero el año pasó rápido y aún habiendo hecho el intento había un vacío, una molestia generada por el malestar que le provocaba no saber como llenar ese hueco que no le permitía alcanzar su completo bienestar. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó como una persona de cuerpo pequeño se sentó a su lado

- Prometo no hablar, solo quiero escapar al bullicio de allí abajo – habló la morena de manera simple, concisa y rápida – queriendo dejarle en claro que no iba a molestarla.

Y así fue, solo se limitó a mirar el cielo desde ese lugar, las estrellas brillaban de manera especial, como si al asomarse la joven morena a ese lugar estas le diesen la bienvenida. Para la ojiverde esto no pasó desapercibido y giró su rostro para encontrarse con el perfil de la morena, ese último año sus facciones habían cambiado ligeramente, su rostro aniñado se había transformado en el de una joven mujer. La morena al notar le intensa mirada, solo sonrío y atinó a levantarse.

- No fue mi intención molestarte, me marcho no te preocupes por mi presencia – antes de que pudiera siquiera dar siquiera un paso la mano de la ojiverde la detuvo, esta había alcanzado a tomar el borde de su pollera.

- Quédate, no me molesta tu compañía, mucho menos me incomoda – solo quería que se quedara, algo en su mente hizo clic cuando notó a la morena cerca de ella, y ese malestar que la agobiaba había amainado desde su aparición.

- Como ordene señorita – sonrió de medio lado y volvió a tomar asiento junto a ella. Un cómodo silencio se autoproclamo dueño de la situación.  
>La morena no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro, ella había notado la desaparición de la rubia desde que la misma se había escabullido de la fiesta, quiso ir tras ella, quería acercársele y aún sin saber que decirle se decidió a seguirla, cuando llegó al techo, la vio completamente embelesada por las estrellas. Y eso le encantó, la rubia parecía inmersa en ese cielo.<p>

- Lo logré – rompió el silencio la pequeña – voy a estudiar en Nueva York, la academia de artes dramáticas que la señorita Pillsbury me recomendó. Hace un par de horas recibí la notificación – no sabia el porque de lo que dijo, pero solo quería dejarlo salir por alguna razón esa noticia no la había alegrado tanto como esperaba.

- Te felicito, sabía yo que para ti no había imposibles – y era cierto siempre lo supo, sabia bien que aquella chica podría lograr lo que quisiese, y fue eso lo que la llevo a tratarla mal tanto tiempo porque sabia que la morena llegaría lejos mientras ella se quedaba atorada en un estúpido pueblo, ese ultimo año lo había asumido al fin, y a pesar de haberlo aceptado no le molestó para nada saber que Rachel si lo logró, es más un sentimiento de felicidad floreció en ella.

- Gracias, de verdad, pero ¿sabes? Yo creo que los imposibles no existen para nadie, y mucho menos para ti – dijo esto ultimo clavando su mirada en los ojos de la rubia.

- Agradezco tus palabras pero no sabes de lo que hablas, pertenezco aquí, y nunca voy a salir de aquí – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la morena – me a tomado su tiempo y lo asumí como corresponde – deja escapar un suspiro.

- No te das una idea de lo equivocada que estás Quinn Fabray – sonríe de lleno – y puedo demostrártelo. Vamos – extendió su mano y la rubia la tomó sin decir nada.

Lo que le dijo la morena y la determinación que tenia no le permitieron siquiera negarse. Salieron de la fiesta por la puerta trasera, y caminaron un corto trayecto hasta el auto de la morena, recorrieron un trayecto corto, que las llevaba fuera del pueblo. No habrán sido más de 20 minutos, ninguna se dirigió la palabra, el silencio que allí reinaba era cómodo, fiel acompañante de ambas. Rachel detuvo el auto junto a una arboleda, bajaron del auto, y Quinn no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver la magnitud de tales árboles.

- Son Secuoyas – explico con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, que surcó su rostro luego de ver como la rubia los admiraba con la boca abierta.

- Son… Inmensos e imponentes – no podía salir de su asombro – no sabía que pudiese haber árboles tan grandes – confesó sonrojándose.

- Y estos son pequeños comparados con las Secuoyas Rojas, el más grande del mundo es de esa especie y se llama Hyperion, uno de mis sueños más secretos es viajar a California, al Parque Nacional Redwood y conocer en persona la magnitud de aquel gigante – se sorprendió a si misma cuando terminó de hablar, le acababa de confesar a Quinn Fabray uno de sus sueños más profundos, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo estaba haciendo.  
>La rubia lo notó y para no incomodar aún más a la joven de pequeña estatura, después de tal confesión, exclamó - Wow si que sabes sobre estos… Ehm ¿secuoyas? – pregunto con cuidado ya que no sabía bien como pronunciarlo, ni quería parecer ignorante ante la morena que asintió con una sonrisa al ver como a ojiverde dudaba al tratar de pronunciarlo – ya sabía yo que soñabas a lo grande Rachel, y esto me lo demuestra, Nueva York y ahora esto, no dejas de sorprenderme – dijo esto último terminado con un claro sonrojo en su rostro.<p>

Rachel lo notó y su corazón dio un vuelco, realmente no caía en aquella situación, sólo había seguido a la rubia para poder estar junto a ella un momento, y de un momento a otro se encontraban allí en su lugar secreto, contándole uno de sus secretos más importantes.

- Ven, todavía no llegamos donde quería llevarte – y tomando la mano de Quinn nuevamente como cuando estaban en el techo la dirigió entre los árboles a un claro que se encontraba a unos metros de allí. Al llegar, Quinn miró alrededor y notó como la luz de la luna bañaba aquél pequeño lugar abarrotado de plantas y flores de diferentes tonos y aromas. El lugar era precioso y transmitía una paz increíble. Como si tan solo inspirar el aire dulce de que había allí te transportara al lugar mas recóndito de tu mente, donde nadie llega y solo uno mismo tiene permitido entrar.

- ¿Qué te parece? – la voz de la morena la descoloco por un momento, sacándola de su ensoñación.

- Dos palabras. Increíble y… ¿Mágico? – termino diciendo sin saber muy bien porque había elegido esas palabras.

- Concuerdo totalmente – sonrió de manera dulce – ven – volvió a tomar su mano y caminaron hacia un tronco enorme, el cual Quinn supuso debía pertenecer a uno de esos enormes árboles que las rodeaban – mira como lo hago y sígueme – explico la morena, que apoyando sus pies en algunas raíces y afirmando bien sus manos en la corteza del tronco subió sin problemas.

- Lo tengo – exclamó la rubia – además y sin ánimos de ofender, lo juro, si tu puedes con esa estatura yo no debería tener problemas – finalizo regalándole una sonrisa a la morena y subiendo de manera elegante junto a ella.

- No hay ofensa alguna – devolviéndole la sonrisa, se acostó sobre la superficie del tronco.

- Este lugar es precioso, no sabía que hubiera un lugar así cerca de Ohio – comentó tomando lugar junto a la morena, desde el momento que ella apareció en el techo, no pudo evitar notar como la incomodidad que sentía, y mucho menos notar como su corazón se aceleraba cuando Rachel le sonreía o la tomaba de la mano..

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, porque le pidió a la morena que le hiciera compañía, ni porque ella le contaba que estaba por cumplir su sueño, y que había otro igual de importante para ella como el primero, que esta le dijera que no había imposibles para ella, pero menos que nada porque la siguió siquiera sin preguntar nada. Pensó tal vez que seria la última vez que la veía y que por eso, y para compensar el daño que le había hecho lo mejor seria dejarse llevar por única vez por la morena, además que la misma le provocaba una sensación placentera y agradable.

- Aquí fue donde me determine que mi sueño seria triunfar mas allá de todo – la joven de pequeña estatura la saco de sus pensamientos – lo descubrí un día de pequeña cuando en unos de los campamentos de fin de semana que hacíamos con mis padres salí a recorrer y sin prestarle atención a las advertencias de ellos sobre no alejarme, llegue aquí – sonrío divertida al recordar aquellas mini vacaciones que hacían – no sabía donde estaba, pero había quedado maravillada apenas echarle un vistazo al lugar, luego de unos minutos me deje llevar por la brisa, me tire al pasto y me quede dormida, ignorando por completo que mis papis estuvieran buscándome, al despertar el aroma de las flores me cautivó e inundo mis sentidos increíblemente, tanto que pareciera que seguía soñando. Sentí una gran necesidad de cantar, y así lo hice, cerré mis ojos y me imaginé frente a una gran audiencia, cantaba con el corazón, como nunca antes lo había hecho, transmitiendo todos mis sentimientos a mi voz, sólo quería que esas personas que estaban ahí en ese momento sintieran lo mismo que yo, esa paz y esa felicidad efímeras que me transmitió este lugar. Al terminar de cantar, abrí los ojos y noté que estaba llorando, sólo pensaba que quería estar en aquel escenario, que aquella ilusión que vino a mi se hiciera realidad con tanta fuerza, que noté como en mi corazón tanto como en mi mente esa determinación que siempre me faltaba tomaba una fuerza única y se adueñaba de mi – confesó mirando a la rubia, que la miraba expectante, escuchando con atención cada una de las palabras de la pequeña morena.

- Eres realmente increíble Rachel, siempre lo supe y por eso mismo creía que te odiaba, siempre te ví tan decidida, tan inquebrantable, me provocaba impotencia verte con tanta determinación, ver como a pesar de todas las mierdas que te hacía vivir, de las palabras llenas de rabia y odio que te decía seguías firme, no flaqueabas, eso me ponía peor, a tal punto de sentir un vacío en mi pecho que solo aumentaba al tratarte mal, no sabía ya que hacer y por eso después de las nacionales, después de cortarme el cabello y pasar las vacaciones de verano con mi madre, y afianzar nuestro vínculo noté que ya no quería sentir ese vacío, solo quería estar tranquila, y disfrutar del ultimo año que me quedaba de instituto, ser feliz, hacer lo que me más me gustaba, retomé mis clases de piano, y tomé un curso de fotografía, y aunque los disfruté a pleno, todavía sentía ese malestar, que extrañamente se fue desde el momento que noté tu presencia junto a mí sobre aquel tejado – confeso al fin, se sintió raro pero no mal, nunca había sido tan sincera en su vida, pero el que la diva le contara sus secretos la incentivo a hacerlo y con gusto, sentía una tranquilidad y confianza nunca antes vista.

- ¿Y después de esto sigues creyendo que tienes imposibles? ¿Qué perteneces a este pequeño pueblo? Lamento discernir contigo Quinn pero después de esto, no haces más que confirmar lo que te había dicho, no perteneces aquí, estás echa para brillar, eres sin duda alguna una mujer con un futuro brillante – exclamó con una sonrisa marca Rachel Berry.

- No soy como tú Rachel, yo no tengo tu determinación, sé bien cual es mi lugar, desde hace tiempo, y no hay manera que eso cambie, y ya no me importa lo asumo y no me molesta – respondió mirando al cielo con una sonrisa triste.

- No quiero ser densa, y sé bien que lo soy pero dame una oportunidad para demostrarlo, por algo te traje hasta aquí – pidió de manera dulce, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, haciendo que esta la mire directamente a los ojos.

- Por más hermoso que este lugar sea no cambia mi forma de ver mi futuro – dijo con un dejo de tristeza la ojiverde – no pierdas tu tiempo Rachel, lo agradezco pero las cosas son como son, no hay forma de cambiarlas – le dijo sin apartar su vista de los ojos marrones de la pequeña.

- El solo estar aquí conmigo hace que todo esto no sea una perdida de tiempo – dijo rápidamente, la rubia se sorprendió ante esas palabras pero no le molestaron, más bien le agradaron bastante – así que por favor solo escucha lo que te digo y hazlo y luego me dices si sigues pensando igual ¿ok?

- Ok – soltando un largo suspiro.

- Cierra los ojos y recuéstate, si quieres puedes hacerlo sobre mi hombro – la rubia hizo lo que la morena ordenaba.

- Si que te gusta dar órdenes – dijo la rubia – listo, ¿y ahora?

- Siente la brisa, dejate llevar por ella, siente como te acaricia el rostro, dejate llenar por el aroma de las flores, del espacio que nos rodea – Rachel le susurraba mientras admiraba el rostro tranquilo y tan perfecto de la ojiverde.

Así lo hizo, no dijo nada solo se quedo así por varios minutos, pensando, soñando, notando como todo a su alrededor le regalaba una paz y claridad que nunca antes había tenido. Recordaba cuando era pequeña, sus primeras clases de piano, su felicidad la primera vez que tocaba frente a sus padres, cuando compuso por primera vez una melodía, el día que su madre la llevo a una exposición de arte y vio las fotografías que la harían enamorarse de la fotografía, luego la emoción de comprarse su primer cámara con sus propios ahorros. Esas pasiones de las que nadie sabía y ahora hacía solo unos minutos le confesó a la morena. Le era claro, siempre lo tuvo ahí pero le era imposible verlo, lo tenía frente a ella pero por alguna razón lo ignoraba, tanto tiempo perdido creyendo que no había nada para ella, y en solo una noche, en unas horas la morena le demostraba lo contrario. Comenzó a llorar, se sentía bien, feliz al fin pero aun así las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

- Ahora lo ves ¿cierto? No hay imposibles, no para ti – sonrió mirándola con una ternura y cariño profundos.

- Años creyendo que solo tenia un futuro triste y sin vida, y apareces tu una noche sin mas y me dices que me vas a demostrar que no hay imposibles, tomas mi mano y me guías a un lugar como ningún otro, sin comparación alguna y lo logras no se como pero lo lograste. Y encima llenas ese vacío que siento durante años, y calmas ese malestar en mi pecho que parecía atado a mí como una maldición… No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo. Solo una cosa me queda clara, que mi futuro está más allá de aquí y…tú estás en él… - se sorprendió por sus propias palabras, que lejos de asustarla le provocaban una muy agradable sensación.

Rachel se sorprendió ante las palabras de la rubia, que la tomaron no solo de sorpresa sino que le hicieron acelerar su corazón.

- Tú…Yo, digo ¿Cómo? ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.

- Ahora no, pero ya lo sabrás – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa enorme – quiero seguir disfrutando de este lugar un rato más – se acomodó mejor al lado de la morena, obligándola a que esta la abrace por los hombros con el brazo en el cual la rubia estaba recostada.

Se miraron profundamente por un tiempo, y la rubia no pudo evitar notar mirar los labios de Rachel, un solo pensamiento corría por su mente, un ilógico, descabellado e inesperado deseo. Que ignoró difícilmente, ya que no quería arruinar lo mucho que había avanzado esa noche con la morena. Y dejándose bañar por la luz de la luna cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño se hiciera presente en ella.  
>Rachel notó como la rubia se debatía internamente, por lo mismo que ella, y se alegro de que fuera ella quien rompiera el contacto visual porque sino iba a cometer una locura, y viendo el rostro de la rubia, que ya se había dormido dejó un beso en su frente, y sonrió feliz, porque nuevamente ese lugar le había hecho ver que era lo que más quería ese momento…<p>

Sonreía feliz esos recuerdos la llenaban de una felicidad inimaginable, esa noche ella pudo ser completamente sincera, y descubrir porque se sentía tan vacía y mal, pudo soltarse y ser ella, sin miedos, sin trabas, ser ella por completo, la verdadera Quinn Fabray.  
>Miró la hora y notó que ya eran las 7:30 a.m. Rachel llegaría al aeropuerto a las 8:45. Le había prometido ir a buscarla y si seguía allí no llegaría. Hecho un ultimo vistazo a ese hermoso lugar y se dirigió hacia los enormes árboles para poder, apresurarse en ir a buscar a la morena.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>En fin esta no es la primer historia que escribo, pero pese a la insistencia ( extorsión ) de alguien que quiero mucho va a ser la primera que publique :)<strong>  
><strong>No se si dejarla como One-Shot o seguirla, eso lo vere luego, espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en preguntarme.<strong>  
><strong>Ehm a mi me encanta la naturaleza por eso el escenario que plantié aca esta lleno de árboles,flores etc.<strong>  
><strong>La secuoya es uno de los árboles más grandes que existe, y es hermoso. Si quieren verlo pidanme y les paso link por MP sino busquenlo por Google que seguro aparece :)<strong>  
><strong><br>**


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡Mierda! – la rubia se había entretenido tanto en aquél lugar que el tiempo ya le estaba jugando en contra. El viaje desde el pequeño bosque de coníferas hasta el aeropuerto de Ohio se estaba alargando demasiado, Rachel le había dicho que no era necesario que la fuese a buscar, que tomaría un taxi y ya, así la ojiverde podría descansar y tomar energías del vuelo del cual ella había llegado el día anterior, pero la misma le insistió en ir a buscarla alegando que para cuando ella llegara ya habría descansado lo suficiente, lo cual claramente era una mentira, debido a que pasó toda la noche despierta disfrutando de la primer noche que le regalaba Ohio después de tanto tiempo sin estar ahí.

Estaba atascada en la pequeña ruta que unía el pueblo con el pequeño aeropuerto, pareciera que ese día todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir hacia ese lugar – suelta un suspiro de frustración – no podía hacer mucho, tan sólo esperar a que el ilógico embotellamiento se acomodara para poder ella llegar a destino, luego de avanzar un pequeño tramo comenzaba a desesperarse por lo que decidió encender el equipo de música y ponerlo en radio FM, atinó justo a escuchar como presentaban la canción de momento.  
>- ¡Buenos días! Teniendo en cuenta la hora seguro que todavía no se han despabilado – hablaba el presentador con una voz llena de energía y una alegría contagiosa - esa voz le resultaba conocida – Veamos si puedo despertarlos un poco con una pequeña canción de Kelly Clarkson!<p>

El tema comenzó a sonar, y los recuerdos nuevamente se agolparon en su mente, de alguna manera la canción le recordó el día que Rachel se marchaba a Nueva York, hacía ya una semana desde aquella fugaz noche en ese espectacular bosque, y no habían tenido contacto alguno, Quinn sabía de la partida de la morena por medio de un mensaje cadena que había recibido de Kurt, sabían que solo seria por unos días debido a que se iba para una entrevista, donde confirmaría su ingreso a la universidad. Desde esa noche la rubia no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado y en lo que no se animo a que pase, apenas tuvo oportunidad chequeó las cartas de las universidades que había recibido y buscó otras tantas por Internet – principalmente en Nueva York – para poder hacer un intento de última hora, buscó entre sus archivos sus últimas fotografías y las partituras de las ultimas melodías que había compuesto. Luego de enviar quien sabe cuantos mails, miró la hora y se dio cuenta que si no salía en ese mismo momento no llegaría a ver a Rachel. No quería ir al aeropuerto, sabia que todos estarían allí, y no quería dar explicaciones sobre porque había ido ni mucho menos por lo que tenia pensado decirle a la morena, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y sin detenerse tomó las llaves de su auto y salió disparada de su casa, si se apresuraba llegaría donde los Berry en unos 3 como mucho 5 minutos, y no se equivocó llego justo cuando la morena estaba por subir al auto de sus padres, tocó bocina y estacionó a unos metros de la mano de enfrente, Rachel la había visto acercarse un momento antes de que la rubia llamara su atención con la bocina, bajó del auto y se dirigió hasta ella.

- No creí que fuese a verte antes de partir – soltó la morena con una sonrisa triste.

- Me enteré hace unos momentos que te marchabas hoy, y quería decirte algo antes de que te fueses – no la miraba, por alguna razón tenía miedo de cruzar su mirada con ella – lamento no haber tenido contacto alguno luego de aquella noche – confesó con miedo.

Rachel sonrió para si, el que Quinn apareciera en la puerta de su casa justo antes de que se fuera le había puesto más que feliz, que la rubia se disculpara por no haber hablado con ella en estos días, le causaba ternura. Ya que no era necesario, porque no habían quedado en nada.

- Tranquila, no tenés porque disculparte, esa noche te ví tan perdida y contrariada que solo quería lograr instalar una sonrisa en tu bonita cara, de esas sinceras que embellecen tu rostro cuando surcan tus labios – dijo la morena sin ocultar para nada el tono atrevido que estaba empleando.

Quinn se sonrojó a mas no poder, esas palabras y ese tono de voz la hacían perder la cordura, aquella la cual le permitía estar estoica ante todo – suspiró- realmente no sabía bien que era lo que quería decirle a la morena. Pero había algo en ella que le provocaba una cálida y cómoda sensación y no quería perderla. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía eso, y no podía permitirse dejarla escapar.

- Rachel! Hija se te está haciendo tarde, te recordamos que tus amigos – enfatizó lo más que pudo esa última palabra – te esperan en el aeropuerto – comentó el padre de baja estatura.

- Sí papi un minuto – se dirigió a él, y luego miró a Quinn – ya debo irme lo siento Quinn – admitió con una notable tristeza.

La rubia no pudo evitarlo y al ver esa expresión en su rostro bajó de su auto y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

- ¿Una semana verdad? – le susurró a la morena, que al sentir los firmes brazos de Quinn la abrazo por los hombros y se aferró fuertemente.

- Sí, volveré cuando me den el resultado final – el perfume de la rubia inundaba sus sentidos haciendo que ese abrazo se sintiera aún más perfecto de lo que ya era.

- Te esperaré allí, apenas vuelvas voy estar ahí, no me iré hasta que llegues, hasta entonces no te diré nada, prométeme que vendrás – susurró nuevamente Quinn.

- Lo prometo…

-RACHEL! – sus padres ya se estaban exasperando, más aún cuando vieron como la rubia abrazaba de manera posesiva a su única hija-

- ¡Voy! – Y soltándose de Quinn lentamente se dirigió al auto de sus padres no sin antes voltear y murmurar – Es una promesa.

La rubia le sonrió dulcemente y luego de verla partir subió a su auto para volver a su casa, con una hermosa y tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

El sonido fuerte de un claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos y notó que el tráfico se había aligerado, desde que había llegado a Ohio no paraba de recordar como Rachel, en tan poco tiempo la había hecho redescubrirse, no aguantaba más las ganas de verla, por lo que se apresuró a llegar al estacionamiento del pequeño aeropuerto. Quería tenerla en sus brazos en ese mismo momento, habían pasado poco más de 24 hs de que se habían visto, pero aún así ella ya la extrañaba. Tenían que viajar separadas, ya que Rachel aún tenía un compromiso, pero igual viajaría al día siguiente.  
>No terminaba de estacionar el auto que su morena le avisaba que ya había bajado del avión y se encontrarían donde los equipajes.<p>

Quinn llegó donde los equipajes pero no veía a la pequeña morena por ningún lado, aunque ella si estaba siendo observada.

- ¿Sabes que te extrañé estas horas que no estuviste a mi lado? – le susurra la morena en el oído izquierdo desde atrás haciendo sobresaltar a la rubia notablemente.

- ¡Dios, Rachel! No me asustes así – exclamó frunciendo el ceño.  
>- O dios o yo, decídete princesa – exige poniendo un semblante serio, para luego echar a reír – yo creo que más que asustarte te a gustado amor – sonríe coqueta.<br>La rubia ya estaba levemente sonrojada, su novia sabía exactamente como manejarla sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.  
>- ¿Siquiera me saludas y ya estás burlándote de mi? Si hubiera previsto esto te dejaba que tomes un taxi – exclama haciéndose la ofendida.<br>La morena sonrió ampliamente y sin más tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la ojiverde y lo beso dulcemente, manteniendo el contacto por unos segundos - ¿Mejor? Te daría uno más eufórico pero creo que será mejor dejarlo para cuando lleguemos a casa – le susurró en el oído al tiempo que mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.  
>Y nuevamente un rubor cubría las mejillas de la ojiverde, pero este con más intensidad, Rachel lo notó y sonrío victoriosamente, le encantaba de sobremanera hacerla sonrojar, dominarla con simples gestos, algo que la rubia sólo a ella dejaba hacer.<p>

Llevaron las maletas de Rachel al auto, mientras Quinn subía el equipaje al baúl, la morena aprovechó para sacarle las llaves del auto del bolsillo trasero del jean, dándole una pequeña nalgueada después de sacarlas.

La rubia suspiró no había nada que hacerle cuando su novia se ponía en provocativa, es porque estaba de un excesivo buen humor, y aunque ella "sufriera" las consecuencias le encantaba verla así, estos dos últimos meses habían estado hasta las manos de trabajo, y ambas terminaban muy agotadas todas las noches, tanto que apenas lograban ponerse el pijama para luego terminar completamente vencidas por el sueño al apenas tocar la almohada.  
>Rachel había conseguido 3 días de descanso luego de finalizar una pequeña campaña publicitaria para un nuevo perfume de Christina Ricci. En tanto Quinn había dejado el mando en manos de Tina, para poder disfrutar de los días de descanso de su novia junto a ella, la oriental se había vuelto su mano derecha, en el pequeño pero importante estudio de fotografía de la ojiverde. Les iba muy bien a ambas pero necesitaban respirar un poco, y ya habían decidido que apenas tuvieran un rato libre se escaparían a la tranquilidad de su pueblo.<p>

Por fin habían llegado a su casa de verano, luego de una pequeña discusión de quien manejaría, saliendo victoriosa la morena, haciendo uso de su gran habilidad para convencer a su novia, habían comprado aquella casa hacía un par de años atrás, cansadas ya de hospedarse en la casa de los padres de Rachel debido a que habían sido descubiertas por los mismos varias veces mientras ellas hacían el amor – en diferentes lugares de la casa.

Bajaron las cosas, y las entraron en el living de la casa, era simple pero acogedor con una decoración moderna, luego de entrar todo se tiraron unos minutos en el sofá, la morena se recostó a lo largo permitiendo que la ojiverde se acomode encima de ella. ´

- Echaba de menos este lugar, cada vez que estoy aquí contigo me siento completa, es totalmente relajante y hace que me olvide de la agitada vida que estamos llevando – la morena hablaba pausadamente, debido a que el viaje la había dejado agotada.  
>- Me siento igual, este lugar se siente como un verdadero hogar cuando estamos juntas – se acomodó mejor para poder ver el rostro de su novia.<br>- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí? – sonrió ante el recuerdo que la invadía en ese momento.  
>- Fue perfecto – se apoyó sobre sus codos y beso tiernamente los labios de su novia.<br>- Así que no dormiste nada ¿verdad? – le preguntó la morena de forma inquisitiva.

- ¿Eh? Claro que sí, apenas llegué, cené y fui directo a la cama – intentó mentirle, aunque sabía que por muy convincente que sonara su morena no le iba a creer.  
>- Quinn…<br>- ¿Si amor? – preguntó con fingida inocencia.

- Tus maletas siguen tiradas en el living, y no hay rastro alguno de que pasases la noche aquí – concluyó la morena tranquila pero frustrada a la vez.  
>- Me descubriste – soltó la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro – apenas llegué no pude evitar ir a "ese" lugar, necesitaba ir, y ya te imaginas que pasó, llegué y me deje llevar, el tiempo pasó volando y tuve que ir a buscarte – dijo dejando escapar un notable bostezo. La morena lo notó y sonrió con dulzura, su novia era completamente adorable cuando ponía excusas.<p>

- Ya, ¡eres imposible rubia! Ven – la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo – vamos a descansar, ya que el viaje agoto mis últimas energías.

- Te amo ¿sabías? – soltó antes de quedarse dormida en el pecho de su novia.

- Mejor que nadie – besó la frente de su novia y se dejo llevar por el cansancio que tenía.

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidades: Glee no me pertence al igual que ninguno de sus personajes.<strong>

**Es corto lo sé pero tengo un bloqueo, hoy tuve un mal día, una de los cachorros de mi gata que vive en trabajo tuvo un accidente y falleció :(**  
><strong>En fin voy a tratar de compensar en el próximo capítulo.<strong>  
><strong>Para Panthera que hoy me dejó y para Ch que se me fue de viaje y dejo a su pequeña sola D:<strong>  
><strong>Lamento las faltas, recién lo terminé y no quería dejar pasar más tiempo debido a que prometí subirlo hoy<strong>.


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas había llegado de su vuelo, dejó sus cosas como pudo en su casa, se tomó unos minutos para saludar como corresponde a sus papis, y salió disparada a su auto para llegar rápidamente al bosque de coníferas.  
>No era normal en ella manejar a altas velocidades, pero desde aquél último día en Lima antes de volar a Nueva York, en su mente no había otra cosa que la promesa que había hecho a Quinn, quería verla, saber porque había aparecido así en la puerta de su casa, que era lo que quería decirle, pero más que nada quería sentirla cerca nuevamente. Ella sabía que la rubia era como una piedra, hermética al mundo, siempre estoica ante todos, escondiendo su verdadero ser por miedo a ser lastimada, pero aquella noche ella, Rachel Berry, había logrado traspasar una ligera barrera y pudo ver, escuchar y sentir a la verdadera Quinn Fabray, algo que jamás en su vida creyó poder conocer. Y no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada al escuchar a la ojiverde hablar de si misma, de sus sueños, de sus pasiones secretas, se veía radiante, como si al decir en voz alta, lo que llevaba guardado para si misma, la llenara de luz.<br>Estaba feliz, no sabía porque, pero lo estaba, había logrado sacar de su encierro a aquella rubia, había logrado que se soltara, que fuese sincera, se sentía feliz por ser ella quien lo lograra. No podía creer como lo había logrado, nunca imaginó algo tan perfecto como aquella noche en su vida, pero ahí estaba nuevamente en "ese lugar" el cual nuevamente le hizo ver lo que más quería, pero no solo eso, sino que al fin entendió aquel sentimiento ambiguo que sentía por la ojiverde, ese sentimiento de tristeza profunda ante los actos de la misma para con ella, jamás la odió, le dolía que la tratase así, más cuando intentaba acercársele y nuevamente esta la alejara con palabras acidas y llenas de furia.  
>No la odiaba, jamás lo haría, porque para ella Quinn Fabray no era su enemiga, sino, su inalcanzable, ella se había quedado embelesada por la belleza de aquella rubia desde la primera vez que la vió, pero no fue hasta esa noche en aquel hermoso claro que se dio cuenta de ello, se había enamorado de la ojiverde y no lo sabía, no se había dado cuenta, casi 3 años de instituto junto a ella y nunca lo había notado – sonrió para si misma – sí, estaba enamorada de Quinn y lo asumía sin problemas, ella era así, porque negarlo si sabía bien que las cosas eran como eran, no tenía porque asustarse, sus padres la criaron de la mejor manera, aceptando que el amor no distingue entre raza, género o religión, el amor simplemente llega y se planta ahí, sin importar que o quien seas.<p>

Divagó tanto en su mente y recuerdos que no había notado lo corto que le había resultado el trayecto hasta el bosque, sonrió al ver el auto de la ojiverde allí, estacionó su auto y bajó de él tranquilamente, disfrutando la brisa que le regalaba aquella noche, se preguntó entonces desde hace cuantas horas la rubia lleva esperándola allí, no quería hacerla esperar más de lo debido, se dirigió lentamente hacia los imponentes árboles y caminó con los ojos cerrados, se sabía de memoria el camino hacia el claro, no necesitaba ver donde pisaba, comenzaba a sentir el aroma de las flores inundando sus sentidos, no avanzó del todo, se quedó junto a unos de lo árboles, quería encontrar a Quinn con la mirada, lo cual no le tomó mucho, estaba recostada sobre el pasto mirando el cielo, nuevamente perdida en él, se la veía algo cambiada, desde esa distancia no podía distinguir bien.

Las estrellas comenzaron a brillar fuertemente al notar la presencia de la pequeña morena, detalle que no pasó por alto la ojiverde. Se volteó para los árboles y le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

- Te estaba esperando Rach – susurró con voz tranquila cargada de una paz increíble-

- Si tú dices – respondió la morena con una sonrisa – aunque a mi parecer sólo estás aquí para robarme mi lugar especial, además desde aquí las estrellas se ven inusualmente hermosas.

- Demasiado – susurra mirando directamente a la morena – todas y cada una de ellas – remarcó.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ellas, el cual la morena aprovechó para acercarse a la ojiverde y sentarse a su lado. Esta notó la presencia de la morena junto a ella y acercó su cuerpo al de ella para poder apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.  
>Rachel la observó detenidamente, Quinn se había cortado aquella melena dorada, para dejar paso a un cabello corto y desordenado, la hacía ver más salvaje, resaltaba sus pómulos y el que estuviera revuelto le daba un aire de ternura – sonrió tontamente – la rubia estaba hermosa y ella no podía dejar de mirarla como una niña embobada con su muñeca nueva.<p>

- ¿Sabes…? – comenzó a decir la rubia –

- Shh, no digas nada, se que soy la primera en hablar y romper el silencio, pero por ahora, sólo, no digas nada, quiero seguir disfrutando este momento un poco más – le cortó la morena – estar así contigo compartiendo este silencio es algo que quiero disfrutar lo más que pueda – le sonrió tiernamente colocando un beso en su frente.

La rubia obedeció nuevamente sin chistar, como la primera vez que estuvieron allí, se acomodó bien y la abrazó por la cintura. No sabía que tenía la morena, ni si era por el lugar en el que estaban, pero quería, necesitaba tenerla cerca, mantener un pequeño contacto. Miró el rostro calmado y sereno de Rachel buscando alguna señal de incomodidad por el acercamiento, pero no fue así, se encontró con una sonrisa totalmente hermosa, que se agrandó al sentir los brazos de la rubia alrededor de su cintura, no se lo esperaba o tal vez sí, todo esto era nuevo para ella.  
>Más allá de que ese año hubiera cambiado, nunca se dejo ver a si misma, sólo se mostraba más relajada, se relacionaba con sus compañeros lo justo y necesario, sin decir, hacer o sentir de más. Ella no era la única que había cambiado, más allá de que ya no la trataba mal, y apenas no hacían más que darse un cordial saludo, la rubia había podido notar un cambio radical en Rachel, si bien después de las Nacionales había vuelto con Finn, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella lo dejara, a muchos les sorprendió a otros no tanto, los que mejor la conocían sabían que eso pasaría. Había escuchado una conversación entre Kurt, Tina y Mercedes una tarde luego del Glee Club.<p>

Estaba acomodando mis cosas en el bolso y ellos simplemente relataban los últimos rumores que habían escuchado.

- Realmente no me sorprende mucho, por muy adorables que se vean juntos Rachel es mucha "mujer" para mi hermano – soltó en un susurro el joven.

- Lo veía venir, durante las vacaciones de verano Rachel maduró demasiado, ella sabe bien que su futuro es lejos de aquí, y Finn bueno es Finn – soltó la chica de piel obscura – es un buen chico pero todos sabemos que él es un chico de pueblo.

- Puede ser, pero ambos se quieren mucho, no les parece raro que después de semejante espectáculo en las Nacionales ¿ellos terminen la relación así de un día a otro? – soltó la oriental con un poco de tristeza en su voz, ella creía que ambos chicos por más disparejos que se vieran eran el uno para el otro.

- Rachel no quiere lastimarlo, por eso le pidió que fuesen sólo amigos, conociendo a Finn, si seguían la relación, llegado el momento en que Rachel tuviera que marchar, el la querría detener, y Rachel no quiere flaquear, sus sueños son lo más importante en su vida ahora – soltó el joven – y no de un modo egoísta, yo sé bien que ella lo quiere pero no puede dejar de lado el objetivo por el cual viene soñando tantos años, por el simple capricho de Finn… Esto no fue de un día para otro, ella lo pensó lo suficiente, y el que la veamos con una sonrisa en su rostro no significa que no le duela – declaró el chico dando a entender que esa conversación quedaba ahí.

Quinn notó la tristeza en la voz de Kurt, ese chico realmente adoraba a la pequeña Diva, y la entendía a la perfección, por algo eran mejores amigos, se conocían y acoplaban perfectamente. Quiso decir algo para animarlos, o simplemente dar su opinión sobre lo que pensaba de aquello, pero no se animó, eso sería soltarse demasiado, y por más que ellos fueran sus "amigos" decir lo que pensaba, significaba exponerse demasiado.  
>Se escabulló silenciosamente del Glee Club y se dirigió a la salida del instituto.<p>

- ¿En qué piensas? – La morena la sacó de su ensimismamiento – tus expresiones cambiaron de total relajación a contrariedad como si algo te molestara – su voz se impregnó de preocupación – ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara? ¿O ya no quieres que esté acá? Tal vez…

-¡Basta Berry! – le cortó la rubia.

Notó como los ojos de la morena se impregnaban de tristeza, dejando asomar unas visibles lágrimas. Sintió que se revolvía en sus brazos y rompía el abrazo. Se levantó en silencio ante la mirada contrariada de Quinn y sin siquiera mirar atrás comenzó a marchar hacia la arboleda.  
>La rubia se desesperó al ver como Rachel se alejaba lentamente del lugar, no sabe porque tardó en reaccionar, no era su intención contestarle así, pero es que la morena cuando le agarraba esa verborrea, la hacía desesperarse. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y en un par de zancadas atrapó a la morena por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza.<p>

- Rach, espera, dejame explicarte – susurro contra la nuca de la morena, que al sentir los brazos de la rubia, se quedó clavada en el lugar.

- Suéltame – dijo de manera tranquila pero con un dejo de dolor en su voz.

- No, espera en serio no fue mi intención – le rogaba reafirmando sus brazos en la cintura de la morena, para abrazarla más fuerte y pegarla a su cuerpo.

- Dejame – su voz se hacía más débil y al notar que la rubia la abrazaba con más fuerza soltó las lágrimas que no quería dejar caer y agregó- por favor Quinn…

- No – fue firme, esta vez no le rogaría, se separó de ella para posarse frente a ella – mírame, le ordenó.

Al notar que la morena estaba llorando, y no pensaba mirarla, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpió sus lágrimas. La miró directamente a los ojos y se dejó llevar por esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, y sin más lo dijo.  
>- ¡Lo siento! Realmente lo siento Rachel, no fue mi intención gritarte, no quise hacerlo – le dijo con sentida pena – no quiero verte llorar, no quiero volver a ver una lágrima en tu rostro, mucho menos causada por mi, no sabes como se me partió al medio el corazón al notar que estas se acumulaban en tus hermosos ojos, no sé que me pasa contigo ahora, pero siento que desde aquella vez lo único que quiero es verte feliz, hacerte sentir bien, cuando estás a mi lado como ahora, me siento relajada, tranquila, protegida, siento que puedo ser yo, mostrar quien soy. Nunca me sentí así con nadie ¡Ni siquiera con Finn o Sam, con nadie! Por eso créeme cuando te digo que realmente lo siento – soltó manteniendo su mirada clavada en los ojos de la morena, para que esta entendiera que no le estaba mintiendo, que estaba siendo más sincera que nunca – además todavía no quiero que te vallas – se sonrojó ligeramente.<p>

Rachel estaba sin palabras, primero le gritaba, la volvía a llamar por su apellido despectivamente y ahora le soltaba la disculpa más sincera y dulce que le habían dado en su vida, esta chica era un misterio para ella, y ese misterio la atraía cada vez más. Otra vez estaban allí, y otra vez Quinn se abría para con ella, le pedía perdón, le rogaba que la escuchara y le confesaba que no quería que se fuera de su lado.

- ¿Quién eres Quinn Fabray? – se había calmado, ahora sólo miraba a la rubia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, esta al sentir el contacto cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

- No lo sé, no sé quien soy – confesó tristemente – solo se que por ahora solo quiero tenerte cerca – quiso abrazarla pero se detuvo en el acto, temiendo que la morena la rechazara. La morena al notar el gesto, se acercó a ella y se apoyó en su pecho abrazándola por la cintura, provocando que la rubia la rodeara con sus brazos por los hombros.

- No vuelvas a dudar, si quieres abrazarme solo hazlo, no temas al rechazo – se acomodó mejor en su pecho – yo también quiero tenerte cerca, siempre lo quise, desde la primera vez que te ví, y aunque me lo hiciste un poco difícil al fin lo logré – trató de bromear la morena.

- ¿Rachel? – su voz estaba quebrándose, y la lagrimas ya corrían raudamente por su rostro, apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la morena y mirando al cielo soltó lo que tenía guardado desde hace tanto tiempo – perdóname, por todo, por favor perdóname por el daño que te causé, por todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar, por el odio sin fundamentos que sentí, por quitarte a los chicos que se fijaban en ti, por lastimarte aún sin razón alguna, por ser la mayor mierda que se cruzó en tu vida, por ser la roca que siempre estaba en tu camino, por tratar de quebrar tu espíritu y romper tus sueños, por… - quiso continuar pero la joven morena la había interrumpido, separándose un poco de ella y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, dejando realmente en shock a la rubia.

- Te perdono por todo, pero ya basta de auto castigarte – le regaló una sonrisa – además ya te estás pareciendo a mi, creo que esto de la verborrea es contagioso – soltó en un tono burlón para hacer reír a la ojiverde – ¡Pasar un par de horas conmigo te está ablandando Fabray!

- Ya quisieras que sea como tú Rachel, pero tengo una imagen que mantener – dijo en tono serio haciéndose la interesante.

Ese comentario la tomó desprevenida, quería que la rubia siguiera siendo sincera con ella, que se quitara esa máscara del todo y mostrara la maravillosa persona que era, la ojiverde no pasó por alto el rostro contrariado de la Diva y agregó.

- Claro que desde ahora eso será muy difícil siendo que últimamente no dejo de soltarme al estar cerca de ti, pero que sea un secreto entre nosotras, no quisiera que los demás vean que Rachel Berry puede dominar a Quinn Fabray sin esfuerzo alguno – terció en tono divertido, sincerándose nuevamente, dejando a una muy sorprendida Rachel por tal comentario.

No sabía que hora era, pero el haber descansado un rato la hacía sentir renovada, abrió sus ojos y notó que aún tenía a la rubia sobre ella, abrazándola posesivamente. Se veía tan tierna e indefensa, una dulce sonrisa surcaba sus labios, hacía años aquella chica había vuelto a nacer, y en el olvido había quedado esa chica fría y desagradable que solo le importaba su bienestar y estatus social, sin importarle si tenía que pasar por encima de los demás para ser la "mejor". La cual había hecho un infierno su pasaje por el instituto para luego hacerla llegar al cielo luego de terminar el mismo.  
>Soñar con aquellos días, en los cuales estaban comenzando a conocerse realmente, en esas escapadas al bosque, para poder estar solo ellas, para que nadie interrumpiera ese lazo que las estaba uniendo más allá de una amistad, y que una ya lo aceptaba mientras la otra trataba de descubrir que era.<br>Sí, sabía que al volver a su pueblo, todos sus recuerdos la asaltarían de lleno, pero no le molestaba, en aquél lugar fue donde conoció a quien ahora es la luz de vida, quien la hace levantarse cada mañana a vivir a pleno los días, quien estará ahí al final del día para decirle que su vida no podría ser mejor sin ella a su lado, quien en estos momentos la mira con una mirada divertida, y medio adormilada.

- Me encanta despertarme en tus brazos ¿sabías? – Suelta un bostezo – aunque creo que no me podré acostumbrar nunca a tus sonrisas pervertidas al verme dormir – bromeó para molestar un rato a su novia.

- ¡Hey! No estaba pensando en nada de eso – suelta molesta – De seguro estabas soñando algo atrevido, porque desde que desperté no parabas de susurrar cosas sin sentido y gemir ligeramente – le retrucó con una sonrisa triunfante.

La rubia no podía creerlo, su novia se había dado cuenta, no solo eso, sino que gimió mientras dormía y ella la había escuchado – mierda – exclamó bajito, con notable vergüenza poniéndose totalmente roja.

- ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡QUINN en verdad estabas teniendo sueños mojados! – gritó la diva estallando en risas – ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estaba bromeando y terminé teniendo razón! Siquiera te has movido desde que nos dormimos- le explicó.

-¿Có-Cómo? ¡RACHEL! – Odiaba que su chica le hiciera estas cosas – ¡Eres lo peor! – hizo amago de levantarse pero la morena fue más rápida y la abrazo con fuerza atrayéndola a su cuerpo.  
>- Ven acá mi hermoso ángel pervertido de sueños mojados – se mordió la lengua para no estallar de nuevo – no puedo creer que te descubriera.<p>

- Dejame, aparte es normal, no lo hacemos hace un tiempo y – se sonrojó – mi cuerpo extraña sentir el tuyo, y estar acostadas así activó todos mis sentidos y no lo pude evitar.

- Mi cuerpo también extraña el tuyo amor – le dice con tono coqueto deslizando sus manos debajo de la remera de la rubia para acariciar la parte baja de su espalda.

- ¿Cuánto? – suspiró pesadamente sobre el cuello de la morena al sentir el contacto, y sin dudarlo le dejó una pequeña mordida para incentivarla.

- Demasiado como para seguir hablando – contesto con un claro deseo en su voz, y clavando ligeramente las uñas en la espalda de su novia, la besó, primero con deseo y luego de que la rubia deslizara sus manos debajo de su camiseta, el beso se transformó en uno claramente apasionado.

Los suspiros y gemidos no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la habitación, se estaban dejando llevar por el momento.

- ¡Wow, wow, wow! Miren que tenemos aquí, una película porno en pleno comienzo – soltó divertida al ver en la situación en que había encontrado a sus amigas.

- SANTANA – gritaron al mismo tiempo –

Queriendo separarse rápidamente ante la presencia claramente indeseada de la latina, Rachel empujó a Quinn, la cual terminó en el piso mientras la morena se acomodaba la ropa.

- Cuanta delicadeza para conmigo – se dirigió molesta a su novia por haberla tirado - ¿Qué haces aquí Santana? – no podía ni quería ocultar su enojo, la había interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a su chica.

- Lo siento amor, me tomó de sorpresa no quería tirarte, de verdad no fue mi intención – le dijo dulcemente la morena – no te pongas así, ya terminaremos lo que empezamos luego – le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar como siempre.

- ¡Rachel! No digas esas cosas frente a ella – señalo a Santana completamente apenada.

- Oh vamos leona, las acabo de descubrir casi teniendo sexo en la sala, no te avergüences enfrente de mi – soltó realmente divertida por la situación – además ¿Así es como saludas a tu mejor amiga? Digo, me dejas esperándolas para almorzar y encima que vengo a buscarlas y las encuentro así, siquiera te dignas a saludarme – le dijo fingiendo estar dolida.

- Yo… Oh no, lo olvidé por completo. ¡Lo siento San! – le confiesa acercándose para abrazarla – estaba tan ansiosa de que Rach llegara pronto que lo pasé por alto, lo siento, en verdad me alegra mucho verte – exclama ya en los brazos de la latina, que la recibió con una sonrisa inmensa.

- Oye ¿y a mi no me vas a abrazar López? – le dijo con un tono seco fingido, acercándose a ellas-

- Parece que Berry me extrañó ¿eh? Esto si que no me lo puedo creer – exclama en el mismo tono separándose de la rubia y poniéndose frente a la morena.

- ¿Y qué con eso López? ¿Esta mal extrañar a una vieja enemiga, que ahora resulta ser una de las mejores amigas que se pueda tener? – ya poniendo su tono de voz de siempre.

- Dios Berry no vas a cambiar jamás, ven aquí – la toma en sus brazos y sonríe, esa chica no iba a cambiar nunca – yo también te extrañé enana.

- Bien ya que me dejaron plantada esperándolas, van a tener que acompañarme a buscar a Britt al aeropuerto, llegará en media hora, podemos buscarla y luego comer algo todas juntas, estoy más que segura que ella se pondrá muy feliz de verlas, y no es una sugerencia – les advirtió.

- La misma Santana de siempre – dijo la rubia divertida.

- La que viste y calza rubia

Salieron de la casa mientras seguían bromeando, las tres felices de reencontrarse, y una latina ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su novia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien para sacar algunas dudas, voy a ir plantenado esta historia alternando entre el pasado y el presente. <strong>  
><strong>Como se habrán dado cuenta, ellas entán juntas y mediantes recuerdos y situaciones en las cuales las voy a ir poniendo van a ir recordando como fue que comenzó la relación. Todavia no tengo la historia del todo definida en mi cabeza por lo cual se va armando a medida que me pongo a escribir el capítulo.<strong>

**Desde ya gracias por leer y por los comentarios que fueron dejando, espero cumplir sus expectativas, y estoy disponible ante cualquier duda que tengan, o curiosidad que se les presente, no me molestarían algunas ideas tampoco jé (: **  
><strong>En fin no releí el cap así que si notan alguna incoherencia haganmenlo saber. Por cierto es la primera vez que sigo una historia, y tengo en proceso otra, que apenas tenga un par de capítulos armados puede que la suba.<br>Por cierto voy a tratar de subir por lo menos 2 capítulos a la semana, cuando tenga idea de lo días que elija se los hago saber.  
>Gracias por leer ! <strong>

**Raawr! ~  
><strong>

_Twitter: m0rdelon_


	4. Chapter 4

- ¡Basta! – Exclamó exhausta y claramente molesta la rubia - ¿Alguna de las dos piensa decirme como fue qué entablaron esta amistad tan retorcida? – realmente la habían sacado de quicio – Y no me vengan de nuevo con el cuento de que maduraron y ya no hacía falta llevarse mal, porque las conozco bien a ambas – terminó dirigiéndoles una mirada llena de frustración a ambas.

- ¡Tranquila leona! Estábamos bromeando – sonríe la latina al tiempo que una carcajada la toma por sorpresa.  
>La morena no aguantó más y se hecho a reír, lo que provocó que la rubia terminara por enfadarse.<p>

- Idiotas, las prefiero cuando se llevaban mal, al menos así eran un poco más soportables – se acomoda cerca de la ventana contraria a la que estaba su novia y se pone los auriculares, dejando su ipod en modo aleatorio mientras miraba por la ventana.

Aún tenían unos 20 minutos o menos de viaje, y no se escuchaba palabra alguna en el auto, la morena le dirige una mirada a la latina, la cual no devolvió por estar con la vista puesta en la carretera.  
>Esta, ya cansada por el silencio, se acerca a su novia y le quita uno de los auriculares.<p>

- ¿Realmente quieres saber cómo pasó? – le pregunta casi en un susurro tanteando el terreno, ya que no quería hacerla enfadar más.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada, inspeccionando el rostro afligido de la morena. Suspira, sabe que solo lo hacía en broma pero realmente la exasperaba, después de esos años juntas no lograba entender como las dos morenas habían dejado esa rivalidad y odio de lado, no lo entendía. Las dos habían logrado guardar ese secreto muy bien, siquiera Brittany lo sabía, y que esta lo tomara con tanta calma era lo que hacía que, cada vez que el tema salía a flote, ella se pusiera de esa forma. Le encantaba que las morenas se llevaran bien, ¡fenomenal!, pero esa duda, esa curiosidad de querer saber el porque o el origen de las cosas le podía y hacía mella en ella, por eso le frustraba tanto no saber el cómo y el porqué de la amistad de Rachel y Santana.

- Entiendo – le colocó el auricular de nuevo y se reclinó en el asiento, pegada a la ventana contraria bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia – gracias por tu ayuda San – dijo de manera irónica.

- Conmigo no diva – le cortó tajantemente la latina – si no puedes hacerte cargo de lo que provocas no me tires todo el fardo a mi – le dirigió una mirada por sobre el hombro – estaba por seguir con su discurso, cuando se encontró con la mirada afligida de la pequeña, soltó un largo suspiro y agregó de manera cortante – ok, hazlo pero cuando Britt esté presente, no quiero tener que contarlo dos veces, suficiente con que todavía lo recuerde.

La rubia había pausado su Ipod desde que Rachel le había hecho aquella pregunta, no es que siguiera enojada con ellas sólo que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Iba a responderle apenas la morena se alejó, pero antes de reaccionar estaba escuchando aquella especie de ¿discusión?. No es que siempre escuchara las conversaciones de su chica pero la curiosidad la carcomía, llegó a escuchar lo que decía la latina y le dio play nuevamente a su reproductor, podría tener toda la curiosidad del mundo pero jamás se metería, ni escucharía conversaciones "privadas" de su novia, ella no era así. A fin de cuentas Rachel siempre le contaba todo y ambas confiaban plenamente una en la otra. No había razón por la cual seguir fingiendo molestia o desconfiar de ellas, esperaría a que terminaran de hablar y ahí ya dejaría su música para otro momento.

-¿Estás segura Santana? No quiero que lo hagas por obligación, sé lo que significa para ti tener que contarlo, además Brittany podría… - iba a seguir pero la latina nuevamente la cortó.

- Tanto como tú, yo también odio guardarme secretos para con Brittany, realmente pasó hace mucho y ya no tiene la importancia que tuvo en aquél momento, más allá de todo creo que me alegro de que pasase ¿Somos amigas ahora no? – sonrió más para si misma que para la morena, le causaba cierta gracia expresar sus sentimientos de esa manera - Me permitió conocer a la verdadera Berry, pudo haber sido raro en su momento pero a estas alturas ya no deberíamos darle tanta importancia. Ya somos grandes y no me arrepiento, te tomé cariño y encontré en ti, la persona ideal para contarle mis inseguridades. Te lo agradezco Berry, y escucha con atención que no lo volveré a repetir – paró el auto en la cola del estacionamiento del pequeño aeropuerto y la miró directamente a los ojos – te quiero y no me gustaría que te pelearas con la leona por un estupidez Rach, así que… Vamos por Britt, disfrutemos este día y al final le contaremos, sin lujo de detalles espero, todo desde el comienzo. ¿Te parece? – concluyó con una sonrisa gigante, y es que ver a la morena feliz, emocionada, confundida y abrumada por lo que había dicho, le dejaba cierta satisfacción, Quinn tenía razón esta pequeña tenía algo especial, al igual que Brittany.

- ¡Eres completamente increíble! – Exclamó al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia delante y abrazaba fuertemente a latina a través del asiento del conductor – quien hubiera dicho que tú, a pesar de que ahora tenemos una buena relación, llegarías a decirme cosas tan lindas – te quiero Saaaan – le sonrió completamente feliz al tiempo que un pequeño flash las tomaba por sorpresa.

- ¡Que carajos…! – la latina volteó hacia donde venía el flash y su mirada se encontró con una divertida Quinn, y una traviesa sonrisa surcándole el rostro -¡Tú! – se separaba de la morena al tiempo que la señalaba con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda de manera amenazante – Más te vale que elimines cualquier foto que tengas de mi, si no quieres que al final del día todas tus cámaras terminen ahogadas cruelmente en el inodoro de tú propia casa, por tus propias manos – sentenció lo más fría que pudo.  
>La rubia la observó atenta y comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente viendo las fotos que había conseguido – y que seguramente tendría más si no fuera porque ese pequeño flash se le había escapado – haciendo así, alterar a Santana y dejar aún más confundida a la morena, la cual la miraba expectante, no podía creer que su novia se riera de tal amenaza, sus cámaras eran, sin lugar a dudas, las posesiones materiales más preciadas que tenía.<p>

- ¡No piensas decirle nada! – le gritaba ahora a la morena – ¡Haz algo!

- Y yo creía que era la única dramática por acá – soltó con algo de ironía – te recuerdo que está enfadada conmigo – intentó excusarse, simplemente no quería decirle nada, le encantaba la sonrisa de la rubia.

- ¡Bien! – se llevó ambas manos a la cara y comenzó a masajearse la sienes para calmarse un poco - ¿De dónde sacaste esa cámara? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la rubia – no te ví traerla – la seguía mirando y veía que la rubia no le prestaba ni un mínimo de atención, estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible para calmarse y la ojiverde no ayudaba mucho.  
>Rachel miraba atenta la escena, y se desesperó por unos segundos, si su novia les estaba sacando fotos mientras hablaban, tal vez también, había escuchado la conversación con la latina… Se empezaba a preocupar y se notaba en su rostro, detalle el cual la rubia no pasó por alto. Se sacó los auriculares y se acercó a su novia.<p>

- Amor... ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada, el semblante de su novia había cambiado de un segundo a otro radicalmente – Rach… - la risa de novia la desencajó, dejándola claramente confundida.

- ¿No has escuchado nada verdad? – le preguntó llorando de risa – ¡Eres totalmente adorable! – se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó – estaba más tranquila, su novia seguía escuchando música mientras ella y Santana conversaban - ¿Puedo ver las fotos? – preguntó inocentemente sabiendo que eso iba a molestar aún más a la latina.

- ¡Eres de lo peor Berry! – golpeó el volante con ambas manos, viendo como la cola avanzaba y lograban entrar al estacionamiento.

- ¿Puedo saber que le pasa? – le susurró a su novia al oído, esta sonrió.

- Al notar que nos estabas sacando fotos, se alteró, sabes como es con estas tonterías, te amenazó con algo de arruinar tus cámaras y tú solo reías viendo las imágenes, lo cual la puso completamente loca, lo cual debo agregar, fue completamente adorable – la besó en la mejilla.

- Recuérdame que cuando lleguemos las esconda en algún lugar seguro – le pide con algo de miedo – ella es capaz de hacerlo.

- Lo haré pero primero. ¿Ya no estás enfandada, verdad? – haciendo un gesto divertido.

- Creo que es bastante obvio, pero no, ya no lo estoy – sonríe divertida por los gestos de su novia - ¿Qué te traes entre manos? – sabe que cuando su chica hace preguntas obvias, es porque algo quiere, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

- Estaba pensando que desde que salimos de casa, no recibí un solo beso, incluso luego de ser interrumpidas, y en mi mente todavía están presentes las imágenes de hace un rato – su voz se iba sensualizando mientras le agregaba un tono sugerente – no sé que pensarás, pero yo creo que mínimo me debes un par de besos, o tal vez una escapada a los baños del aeropuerto – soltó lo último bien cerca de su oído, para luego dejarle un beso en el blanco cuello de la ojiverde.

- Rach... – suspiró al sentir los labios de la morena en su cuello – mhmm, vamos al – Santana se asomó por la ventana y estas se despegaron al instante, lo único que les faltaba era hacer que se enoje por estar provocándose su auto.

- ¿Se van a quedar ahí o piensan acompañarme? Britt ya bajó del avión – su mal humor había disminuido notablemente siendo reemplazado por la emoción de ver a su chica otra vez – nos tenemos que encontrar en el puente y luego buscamos sus maletas.

La morena y la rubia le sonrieron afirmando con la cabeza, la latina se veía emocionada, y eso, para su suerte, era bueno ya que, de seguro, el pequeño ajetreo de hace unos minutos se le había olvidado. Y aunque había interrumpido esa súbita subida de temperatura que Rachel había provocado, ambas estaban muy emocionadas por ver a la bailarina nuevamente.

Y allí estaba ella, radiante como siempre, con una sonrisa enorme surcándole el rostro, recorriendo los pocos metros que las separaban rápidamente. Al llegar junto a ellas se abalanzó sobre la parejita tan bruscamente que casi terminan las tres en el piso, las abrazó con fuerza. Hacía meses que no las veía, debido a que sus trabajos y el suyo propio las mantenía más que ocupadas. Un carraspeo las sacó de ese momento. Brittany volteó para ver a una visible latina con los celos a flor de piel.

- Amor… - quiso explicarse antes que Santana dijera algo pero se vió interrumpida por los labios de la misma.  
>Fue un beso tierno y dulce, posó sus manos en el rostro de la bailarina, a la vez que esta la tomaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo, no fue un beso apasionado, pero no por eso menos sentimental, solo quería transmitirle su amor y lo mucho que la extrañó. El beso iba llegando a su fin mientras se separaban ligeramente.<p>

- Te extrañé – soltó en un susurro y escondió su ruborizado rostro en el cuello de la rubia, ella no solía mostrarse así, menos en lugares públicos, pero es que la simple presencia de Brittany le alteraba todos los sentidos, y no podía evitar dejar que sus emociones tomen rienda suelta.  
>Amaba a esa chica con cada fibra de su ser, y había luchado mucho con si misma y con el mundo para que todo marchara bien, le había costado pero valió la pena. El mundo ya no le presentaba ningún temor, y sus miedos propios se habían desvanecido hacía mucho tiempo ya.<br>Miró a la morena por encima del hombro de su novia, y la encontró perdida en los ojos de la ojiverde, si no fuera por ella y todo lo que la había ayudado, no habría podido seguir adelante, ella la ayudó a juntar fuerza, a hacerse frente a si misma, ella y su familia, y aunque nunca le agradeció formalmente, sabía bien que la diva, ya sabía lo mucho que lo agradecía. Si quería contarle ese detalle a Quinn, no tenía problema, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

- ¡Hey! Por muy tiernas que se vean, y me muera de ganas de burlarme de San por esa mirada de enamorada totalmente embelesada que trata de esconder en tu cuello Britt, voy a dejarla pasar porque realmente por acá nos estamos muriendo de hambre – señalando a si misma y a Rachel – así que ¿Por favor, podemos ir en busca de comida? – pidió colocando las palmas de sus manos juntas simulando a un ruego.

- No tendrías tanta hambre rubia si no hubieras pasado directo al postre tras haberte salteado el almuerzo – la latina cobró venganza rápidamente.

- ¡Oye! ¿La vas a seguir con eso? – exclamó completamente apenada – no puedo creer que llegarás en ese momento – de repente la rubia se dio cuenta que la latina había ingresado en la casa sin tocar timbre ni nada – Santana ¿Cómo entraste? - le preguntó con curiosidad - no recuerdo haber escuchado el timbre…

- Tengo una llave – soltó despreocupadamente – Rachel me la dió hace tiempo, una vez que le pedí prestada la casa para pasar un fin de semana aquí, queríamos privacidad y en lo de mis padres no íbamos a conseguirla – contó quitándole importancia – además por como se encontraban dudo mucho que fuesen a escuchar algún sonido que no proviniera de ustedes mismas – soltó con una gran carcajada.  
>Quinn ya se había dado por vencida, Santana estaba de un humor demasiado bueno, lo que provocaba que sus chistes fueran imparables e irretrucables, la bailarina sacaba lo mejor de ella sin esfuerzo alguno, y eso la ponía feliz, ver a sus amigas tan bien, y tener a Rachel a su lado, no hacía más que incrementar la felicidad que tenía en esos momentos.<p>

- Amor... – susurró en el oído de su novia – recuérdame comprar sábanas nuevas para nuestra cama camino a casa – con un dejo de preocupación en su voz – no quiero pensar siquiera en las cosas que llegaron a hacer en ella.

- Seguro que lo que nosotras no pudimos concretar ante la llegada de San – soltó divertida – pero pienso igual, no quiero compartir las mismas sábanas, quiero ensuciarlas solo contigo, no me gusta compartir – le guiñó el ojo y la tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar detrás la otra pareja – esta noche les contaremos el comienzo de la retorcida amistad que tenemos con Santana, espero puedas entenderlo, tanto ella como yo pasamos por una situación parecida y encontramos apoyo en la persona que menos imaginábamos – vió que la rubia estaba por interrumpirla pero rápidamente agregó – lo hago porque quiero, solo necesitaba vía libre de Santi, como la involucra a ella también no quería pasar por encima de su privacidad – concluyó con una sonrisa.

- Eres completamente encantadora – se detuvo un momento y la besó dulcemente – lamento si fui muy pesada con ese tema – soltó algo avergonzada – a veces no controlo mi curiosidad.

- Me alegro que no la puedas controlar – retrucó feliz – si no fuese por esa curiosidad tuya, hoy no estaríamos aquí.

- ¿Por mi curiosidad o por tu forma de ser? – sonrió al recordar con la morena siempre la inducía a dejarse llevar por los momentos y situaciones, por más descabelladas que estás fueran – siempre dejándote llevar incluso antes de pensar – sonrió de manera tierna y le beso la frente.

- Si vos decís… Mejor vamos – la tomó nuevamente de la mano – si seguimos deteniéndonos no dudo que nos dejen aquí – soltó algo preocupada de manera dramática, lo que provocó una risa ligera en la ojiverde.

**-No cambies nunca- **Pensó la rubia antes de perderse entre aquél pequeño tumulto gente de la mano de Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>En este capítulo no hay Flashbacks, pero en el próximo vuelven. Se que es corto y prometo compensar en los que vienen. Estoy teniendo unos días complicados.<br>Me gustaría que me den sus ideas de lo que pudo haber pasado entre Santana y Rachel, ya lo tengo preparado pero me gustaría saber que piensan. Desde ya gracias por leer y lamento las tardanzas, estoy tratando de ponerme al día. Y esta vez voy a tratar de subir antes del finde. **

**Raawr! **


	5. Chapter 5

_- ¿Cuántos días te quedan en Ohio? – dejó entrever ligeramente el tono triste ante aquella pregunta._

_- Tengo 3 semanas libres, la cuarta ya debo viajar para asentarme, conocer las instalaciones y ambientarme en el lugar donde me voy a desenvolver mientras esté allí…- contestó tranquilamente por tercera vez consecutiva - ¿Haz tenido respuesta alguna sobre las universidades? – preguntó para poder animarla un poco._

_- Sólo dos, una en California y otra en L.A, pero ninguna es lo que estoy buscando – suspira pesadamente – quiero ir a Nueva York, reaccioné demasiado tarde, si al menos hubiera mandado las solicitudes antes las cosas serían diferentes – la morena le tomó la mano para llamar su atención._

_- Reaccionaste en el momento que tenías que reaccionar, eres una chica talentosa, no te comas la cabeza pensando, ya te va a llegar esa posibilidad que estás buscando – sonrió dulcemente y apretó ligeramente la mano de su acompañante - ¿Porqué tan interesada por ir a Nueva York? – llevaba esta duda desde que la rubia le comentó lo de las solicitudes._

_- Intereses de fuerza mayor – contestó haciéndose la interesante – cuando sea el momento te contaré, por ahora solo te tendrás que conformar con eso pequeña curiosa – sonrió de lado, estar con Rachel, le cambiaba el humor sutilmente, y ella o ambas lo disfrutaban a cada instante._

_"La noche empezaba a caer sobre las jóvenes que paseaban por el parque más grande de Lima, siendo esta, muda testigo de la unión de sus manos, que las mismas pasaron por alto y aún seguían manteniendo, y de dos corazones que se iban enlazando silenciosamente sin que los mismos pudiesen notarlo "_

- Y entonces tomé la tabla del suelo y volví a subir – trataba de explicar haciendo gestos con las manos de forma divertida - es como un ciclo sin fin, aunque sepas que tenés más posibilidades de caerte querés volver a intentarlo, pateé lo más fuerte que pude y nuevamente traté de levantar la tabla mientras pasaba por la rampa, para caerme nuevamente al suelo – explicaba feliz Brittany ante la horrorizada mirada de Santana – quise volver a intentarlo pero el pequeñín debía irse por lo que le devolví su skate para que marchase con sus amiguitos – un suspiro de satisfacción por parte de la latina llamó la atención de la rubia alta – tranquila Santi, no le hice nada a la tabla del niño – exclamó inocentemente.

La pareja estaba teniendo una divertida charla sobre las anécdotas de la bailarina en el tour mundial en el cual fue bailarina principal de los conciertos de ni más ni menos que Beyoncé, aunque las últimas anécdotas estaban preocupando a la latina, que se estaba auto prometiendo no volver a dejar sola a Brittany para su próximo viaje, aunque este le costara la carrera.

- Me alegro preciosa, pero lo que más me preocupa es que te pudieras lastimar – trata de explicarle tranquilamente – esos objetos son bastantes peligrosos, me alegro que lo dejarás rápido – no quería que la rubia se lastimara por ser tan curiosa, y agradeció al cielo que solo lo probara y lo dejara, porque cuando a esta se le ocurre hacer algún "deporte" termina con algo realmente peligroso como las prácticas de MotoCross.

- Pero Santi, no lo dejé, esa misma tarde fui a buscar uno para mí, y ¿a qué no adivinas? – sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, y su sonrisa abarcaba todo su rostro, como si alguien le estirara las mejillas para que esta fuese aún más grande – en la segunda tienda que visité encontré una con un pato, ¡un pato Santi! – exclama con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal, haciendo que varias personas voltearan a verlas, en especial una pareja de muchachos que al notar de quien era ese alboroto no pudieron evitar que una sonrisa surcara sus rostros y estallaran en una carcajada simultánea - ¿y a que no adivinas que más pasó? – acercándose al rostro de su novia para susurrarle como si un secreto se tratara – ¡La chica que atendía me la dio sin cargo! – la cara de la latina se desencajó por un momento, sin saber muy bien si era por el grito de la rubia casi en su oído o porque se imaginó lo que estaba por venir – la chica me reconoció de los conciertos de Beyoncé, dijo que era una de mis fans, también dijo que estaba muy feliz de verme en persona, pero para mi solo tenía fiebre porque su rostro estaba completamente rojo – susurró más pasa sí tomándose el mentón tratando de encontrarle una solución a algo muy importante.

Lo sabía, se lo vino venir, es lógico que las mujeres también se fijaran en su chica, y es que con esos ojos azules cual océano y ese cuerpo deslumbrante que al bailar hipnotiza a cualquiera, lo sabía… - Ajam, y ¿qué más pasó? – tratando inútilmente controlar la molestia de su voz.

- Salí corriendo con la tabla en mano agradeciendo al salir – con un dejo de inocencia en su voz.

- ¡No esperaríamos menos de ti, rubia traviesa! – interrumpió uno de los muchachos de piel blanca como la nieve – sigues igual de dulce e inocente, y quien mejor para montar un escándalo divertido en pleno centro comercial, que Brittany S. Pierce – concluyó segundos antes que la rubia se abalanzara sobre él.

- ¡Kurt! ¡Sam! Que increíble sorpresa – exclamó tan efusiva como su novia.

- Santana – sonrió el rubio abrazando a la latina.

-¡Oigan! No se olviden que Rachel Berry también puede montar un espectáculo en cualquier lugar y llamar la atención – haciendo gala de su divismo, procurando no dejar entrever una sonrisa.

- Cielo santo, y se nos hizo la luz para darle paso a la diva del siglo – bromeó Santana, soltándose de Sam para abrazar a Kurt – que alegría verte porcelana ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Sam abrazaba efusivamente a Rachel, para luego abrazar a Brittany dejando para el final a la ojiverde que se acercaba al pequeño grupo con algunas bolsas en ambas manos.

- ¡Tú! – soltó el rubio felizmente.

- ¡Tú! – respondió Quinn al tiempo que dejaba las bolsas en el suelo y corría a abrazar a Sam que ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- Mi pequeña hermanita desaparecida, que felicidad encontrarte – aún con la rubia en brazos sonriendo como nunca antes – te me has borrado del mapa, con suerte y apenas consigo noticias tuyas – le retaba mientras la volvía a dejar en el piso – si no fuese por esta hermosa morena no sabría nada de ti ¿Eh? – señalaba a Rachel al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

- Lo siento tanto Little Big Bro, en verdad, es que el trabajo y los viajes. Se nos juntaron tantos asuntos que apenas tiempo de dormir teníamos – se sentía fatal, Sam tenía razón, lo llevaba abandonado sin intenciones – en serio lo siento – sus facciones denotaban la angustia de no haber podido compartir tiempo con el últimamente.

- Tranquila princesa – Rachel la abrazó por detrás – él solo está bromeando, está al tanto de todo – besó su mejilla para llamar su atención.

- Así es pequeña, no te preocupes – le revuelve el pelo cariñosamente - tu vida está marchando de maravillas y aunque eso haga que me tengas medio abandonado no puedo estar más que orgulloso de ti – miró a la pareja y reafirmó – de ambas.

- Bien bien bien – interrumpió teatralmente – muy tierno todo pero aquí hay una pareja aún ¡que siquiera me a saludado!

La morena y la rubia se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron efusivamente una de cada lado, plantándole un beso en cada mejilla.

- Jamás nos olvidaríamos del diseñador de moda más importante de toda Inglaterra – exclamó Rachel de manera tierna – además del mejor amigo que una chica pueda encontrar.

- Ya, no me hagas sonrojar Rach – murmuró el muchacho claramente contento.

La pequeña reunión dio paso a divertidas charlas entre el pequeño grupo, mientras se ponían al tanto de sus vidas e iban recorriendo el pequeño centro comercial. Una que otra vez el grupo se detenía para que Rachel firmase autógrafos y Sam se sacara fotos con algunas adolescentes que pasaban por allí.  
>Estos dos eran los que más fama pública habían adquirido, el joven rubio se había convertido en uno de los modelos más solicitados mundialmente, sumándole el hecho de que estaba grabando un disco con su banda "StrashMouth", la música siempre había sido parte de su vida y para él era muy importante mantenerse fiel a la misma.<br>Kurt por otra parte después de su primer año en NYADA se vió interesado en el diseño de indumentaria, siendo ganador de un concurso similar a "Project Runway" convirtiéndose así en uno de los diseñadores de moda más innovador y joven dentro de ese mundo, sin siquiera haber seguido la carrera.  
>En tanto Brittany luego de terminar el instituto buscó universidades que le dieran la posibilidad de mejorar sus habilidades en el baile, adquiriendo así diferentes estilos y siendo el foco de atención para ser bailarina principal en varios conciertos de famosos, pero aún más importante fue cuando la mismísima Beyoncé exigió tenerla en los escenarios junto a ella.<br>Santana entró a Harvard para estudiar derecho solo por el simple hecho de complacer a sus padres, carrera la cual no solo pasó con honores sino de la cual se terminó por interesar. Su carácter fuerte le permitió desenvolverse como una de las abogadas más respetadas del ambiente.  
>Las horas pasaron como si no hubiesen existido y la noche comenzaba a caer sobre Lima, el pequeño grupo iba poniendo fin a su encuentro sabiendo que a pesar de lo inesperado que fuese, había sido más que grato.<p>

- Realmente lo sentimos mucho Kurt – volvió a repetir Quinn – Burt fue un hombre increíble, lamentamos mucho no haber estado contigo en esos momentos – suspiró tristemente dirigiendo su mirada al piso.

- Se que es tarde ya pero cualquier cosa que necesiten puedes contar con nosotras sin dudar – agregó la pequeña diva para luego abrazar al joven.

- Se los agradezco de corazón chicas y no se preocupen – sonrió de lado – las cosas pasan por algo, y estoy más que orgulloso de ser digno hijo de mi padre.

Las parejas se despidieron lentamente de ambos jóvenes, no sin antes prometerse mantener más vivo el contacto. Y así todos tomaron rumbos diferentes al llegar al estacionamiento de centro comercial.

Las dos parejas subieron al auto de San y en un silencio cómodo emprendieron viaje a casa de la joven fotógrafa.  
>El silencio era ameno pero se vió interrumpido por una canción lenta que Britt había decidido poner para llenar el ambiente. Rachel se desajustó el cinturón y se estiró para poder colocar su cabeza en las piernas de su novia, ambas se miraban a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, no necesitaban intercambiar palabras para expresar lo que sentían, tan solo una mirada lo decía todo, esas miradas que solo ellas podían interpretar. Quinn comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la morena, mientras tras una sonrisa se disponía a mirar por la ventanilla.<p>

- Sam y Kurt están juntos – soltó la bailarina de repente.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron ambas al unísono.

- Solo basta verlos para darse cuenta – sonrío la bailarina.

- Lo supuse – agregó de la nada la latina – sólo hace falta ver las miradas de Sam y los movimientos de Kurt cuando este está cerca – dedujo recordando las actitudes de los muchachos.

- ¿Tan seguras están? – consultó la ojiverde, aún tratando de procesar esa información – digo ellos siempre fueron buenos amigos.

- Y si fuese así ¿Qué pasó con Blaine? – contrarrestó Rachel, aún acostada sobre el regazo de su novia.

- No sabría decirte, pero piénsenlo bien, ellos dos solos, en Lima, luego de la muerte del padre de Kurt y tan juntos. Simplemente llama la atención. ¿No lo creen?

- Además mis instintos nunca fallan – dijo orgullosamente Brittany – ¡Sino pregúntenle a Lord Tubbington!

- Así es bebé – sonrió divertida – además si no estuviesen en algo, les puedo asegurar que ahí pasa algo, me recuerdan a ustedes dos cuado aún no sabían que sentían la una por la otra andaban de un lado a otro juntas – las miró por unos segundos por sobre el hombro y les regaló una sonrisa sincera.

Ambas devolvieron el gesto de igual manera y volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores y así siguieron hasta llegar a destino. Lo cual les llevó más de lo previsto porque tuvieron que parar para Brittany pudiera saludar los patos del lago bajo la atenta y enamorada mirada de la latina. Luego de esa pequeña parada llegaron por fin a la casa, Rachel y Quinn bajaron del auto y tomaron sus cosas, la rubia se adentró a la casa mientras Rachel se asomaba a la ventanilla del conductor.

- Sé que es algo tarde pero pueden quedarse si lo desean.

- No creo que sea conveniente, Britt debe estar agotada por el viaje y aún tenemos que cenar – mirando tiernamente a la bailarina que yacía dormida en el asiento del copiloto con un aura angelical a su alrededor.

- Pueden quedarse hoy aquí San, sabes que eso no es problema, además Britt luce bastante cansada ya, déjala que descanse aquí, ya mañana tendrán su sesión de sexo salvaje sin interrupciones molestas – le guiñó el ojo riendo - ¿Vamos? – abriendo la puerta para que la latina baje.

- Bueno – suspiró – ve entrando que yo me encargo de Britt – bajó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola de manera tranquila sin hacer sonido alguno para luego tomar las piernas de Britt bajo su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho la sostenía por la parte baja de la cintura, la rubia al sentirla la abrazo por el cuello instintivamente.

Entró detrás de la morena, vió como esta le preparaba el sofá para que acostara a Britt, en tanto ella buscaba a la ojiverde con la mirada, Rachel lo notó y le hizo un gesto señalando a la cocina, la latina captó el mismo y dejó a la bailarina sobre el sofá cobijándola, se dirigió hacia donde la morena le había indicado, mientras que esta se perdía escaleras arriba.  
>Al entrar en la cocina notó como Quinn estaba organizando todo para preparar la cena, por un lado para ellas y por el otro un menú vegan para pequeña diva. La latina se encontraba feliz, aquellas tres mujeres conformaban su vida, eran una familia pequeña pero unida, saber que las tendría siempre a su lado le llenaba completamente, le hacía romper sus esquemas y dejarse llevar por quien era realmente, ya no había odio en ella, sólo alegría, la cual ya no le daba vergüenza mostrar.<p>

Le sacó los utensilios de cocina que tenía en las manos – Vamos deja todo esto, yo me encargo – le sonrió – hay una morena arriba que seguro muere por unos minutos a solas contigo, no pierdas tiempo y ve a complacerla – la corrió de la mesada – es una orden no una sugerencia así que ni se te ocurra replicar – concluyó dando por zanjado el asunto.

- No pensaba hacerlo – sonrió cual niña pequeña y dio media vuelta encaminándose hacia la salida, cuando llegó al marco de la puerta se giró ligeramente – Te quiero San, gracias por ser parte de mi familia – sonrió dulcemente y salió de la cocina, estaba por subir el primer es calón cuando escuchó el grito de la latina – ¡GO LION QUINN! – trató de contener la risa para no despertar a la otra rubia y subió rápidamente los escalones que le restaban.  
>Se dirigía calmadamente hacia la habitación que compartía con la morena, la felicidad se había instalado en ella, y a pesar de estar cansada y de que el viaje no estuviese saliendo como lo planificaron, lo disfrutaba a pleno su pequeña familia estaba reunida, solo le faltaba una pequeña compañía que no podría ver sino hasta después de volver del viaje.<p>

_"Una niña de unos 9 años de edad posaba frente a la cámara bajo las atentas y divertidas miradas de la rubia. La pequeña llevaba puesto un vestido azul de tiritas tipo campana, decorado con pequeñas golondrinas blancas, y llevaba en sus manos una sombrilla del mismo color haciendo juego"_

_Su cumpleaños número 10 se acercaba y Rachel había obligado a ambas madres de la niña a hacerle una gran fiesta y un álbum de fotos que dejara plasmados en las mismas las últimas horas del noveno amanecer, de nada más ni nada menos, que de su ahijada, y mucho más importante – aunque la pequeña no lo supiera – de su pequeña hermana menor. Si bien no iban a poder estar en la fiesta por temas laborales, la morena y la rubia hicieron todo por dejarle preparada la gran fiesta a la niña._

_- Esta última y ya terminamos estrellita – anunció la rubia mayor, acomodándose en un mejor ángulo para que la foto saliera perfecta._  
><em>Luego de tomarla la pequeña niña se acercó a su joven madre y la abrazó, si bien su cabello y ojos eran iguales a los de Quinn, su nariz y esa sonrisa eran claramente de Noah. La niña era hermosa por donde la miren, había heredado los rasgos más lindos e interesantes de ambos jóvenes.<em>

_- Mami… - indagó tímidamente._

_- Dime, Estrellita – dedicándole una dulce sonrisa._

_- ¿De veras tú y Rach no podrán venir a mi fiesta? – había clavado la mirada al piso conteniendo todas sus fuerzas para no llorar._

_La ojiverde lo notó y se acercó a la pequeña, tomando su mentón con la mano izquierda obligándola a dirigirle la mirada, la niña ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos._  
><em>- Realmente nos duele no poder presentarnos mi cielo, realmente quisiera poder hacerlo, pero estamos muy ocupadas. Pero te voy a compensar de una manera increíble. ¡Algo que seguro te encantará!<em>

_La pequeña se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando su mami le prometía algo, siempre terminaba siendo espectacular._

_- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó con gran ilusión._

_- Tú, Rachel y yo…- dejó un pequeño silencio - ¡Nos iremos de viaje apenas termines tu ciclo escolar! Así que tienes que portarte bien, así mamá Shelby no nos pone impedimentos ¿entendido? – le explicó felizmente, esa niña era una de las razones de su existir._

_- ¿Es una promesa?_

_- ¡Claro!_

_- Que sea con el dedo pequeñito – extendiéndole su pequeño dedo, el cual Quinn no dudo en entrelazar con el suyo._

_- ¡Sí! – gritó la niña antes de abalanzarse sobre su mami para abrazarla._

Apenas volvieran del viaje su pequeña estrella sería solo de ellas, y la harían pasar una de las mejores vacaciones de su vida.  
>La rubia había llegado a la puerta de la habitación, la cual abrió delicadamente, quería tomar por sorpresa a su chica. Aunque al entrar la que se llevó la sorpresa fue ella misma. Rachel se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama con una mano en la cara y en la otro el celular. Quinn se acercó rápidamente con un gesto contrariado, se arrodilló frente a ella y lo que vió la asustó de sobremanera.<br>La morena miraba el suelo con los ojos perdidos en la nada, mientras las lágrimas caían raudamente por su rostro, parecía en estado de shock.

- Rachel… Amor… - susurraba la ojiverde, para captar la atención de su chica, aunque era en vano, Rachel parecía petrificada.  
>Quinn la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió suavemente, aún sin conseguir respuesta de la misma – ¡RACH! – le gritó desesperada. No había forma de captar su atención y su miedo iba en aumento - ¡SAN! – tomó aire y volvió a llamar a la latina - ¡SANTANA! ¡Por POR FAVOR! – nunca había visto a la morena en ese estado, algo había pasado, algo grave…<br>Se escuchaban las fuertes y rápidas pisadas de la latina en la planta baja. Quinn se estaba impacientando, nuevamente clavó los ojos en los de la morena tratando de llamar su atención mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en su rostro.  
>Los ojos chocolate de Rachel se chocaron con los de la ojiverde y antes que Santana irrumpiera en la habitación la morena susurró por lo bajo – La, a ella la, estaba con él y aún así… No hizo nada, estaba ¡CON ÉL!... Y no pudieron, y ella ahora… - se abalanzó sobre Quinn, soltando un grito desgarrador, que partió al medio a ambas jóvenes que presenciaron la escena.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien desde ya gracias por leer, y realmente lamento las tardanzas me fui de viaje y recién prendo mi PC, me dediqué a correjir y agregar cosas a este capítulo para hacerlo más interesante :)<br>Espero les guste!**

**Por cierto un par de reviews son buena inspiracion ;) Fuera de broma lo son, así que por lo que sea, dudas, ideas y demás no duden en comentar.**

**Pd: Los comentarios también hacen que se pueda publicar más rápido (?) Día por medio maybe ;)**

**Rawr .-**


End file.
